Piece Of My Mind
by Shinichi Chiaki
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive pens his thoughts down in his journal. Do you dare to read his thoughts? modern AU
1. Day 1

Day 1  
Alright I have decided to document my Awesome Life in this here book! Now this is not just any diary it is an AMNESIA DIARY. You know, just in case I get amnesia or something like that where I forget who I am. Everything written here is true. Ok I guess I kinda lied in the first line. My life is not really that awesome. I don't really have any real friends (except maybe for Alois Trancy my classmate in school, but then again he ditches me nowadays to hang out with the so-called "cool and popular " people. Mainly consisting of Charles Grey and his posse. I guess my cat obsessed neighbour Sebastian Michealies also counts as a friend. Anyway enough about other people! We are straying from the most important topic of conversation here which is me. Ciel Phantomhive, the only son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, also known as " The Kid Who Is Obsessed With Skulls and Other Scary Things." so I glare at people, and I like scary things, my favourite festival happens to be Halloween. You don't need to stick a label to my name. But fortunately or unfortunately for them I take it as a compliment.  
So my first week of tenth grade has gotten over, and today I have to go for some tedious ritual called 'career counselling'. What the hell. I mean why would I want someone to tell me what to do with MY LIFE. I already know that I want to be an astrophysicist or an Egyptologist or maybe a writer like my dad. Oh man I have to go now hopefully this stupid career counselling will not brainwash me.  
Later  
Well I am back and my goals in life still haven't changed. I did however find out from the worksheets that I had to do ,that I am sensitive( to myself only), not really interested in helping others, sarcastic , etc,etc. My mom on the other hand marked out that I posses integrity, common sense and courage. So we had a ten minute break I saw a familiar figure coming towards me, and lo and behold it was none other than Alois Trancy himself." Heyyyy! What's up?" "Nothing much, enjoying career counselling?" I asked. He shrugged "not really , but it's not that bad. I mean I put down blogging as my skill, does that count as a skill though?" "Not really...but as long as you put down something it should be fine I guess." we then were interrupted by Phipps, Charles Grey's minion. I used to be on good terms with him, he is still fine, as long as he isn't with Grey. The topic of conversation shifted to how Alois's older brother Luka was doing in college and how his mum wanted to organise a wedding for him,if and when he gets married. This started Alois on another rant on how he might as well pretend that he is gay, if this is going to happen to him and how in fact maybe he is and did not realise it as yet. Then he suddenly asked me what I thought of yaoi. I said it was weird and by saying this I was fist pumped by Phipps who agreed with me and then we received comments on how we were weird if we thought that yaoi was weird and then before this conversation could further involve into a mini riot the break got over and we had to go to our designated places to endure another session of the counselling. By the time it got over it was twelve noon. Mum wanted to make a quick stop at the grocery store so I took that opportunity to buy a double chocolate ice cream sundae which I am currently eating.

Where were we again before I went to career ah...yes school. Well my first day was stupid, our class teacher was absent. Grey as usual passed some nasty comment on how because our history teacher changed our places, he had no friends around him. All right so Phipps and Alois were moved to the front, I was right behind him! We used to be on good terms scratch that we were on okay terms up to eight grade and then we started this cold war. I answered the feeling was mutual and that it was really insulting to be surrounded by intellectually lower imbeciles, except for Finian who was next to me. He's all right except for his love of gummy bears and how he considers himself to be one.  
After school when I got home I ran into Sebastian. "Hey Ciel,how was your first day of tenth grade?" " It was okay I guess but it was the same as last year which meant the day passed with me wishing on how a giant meteor would just crash into the building and kill all my classmates except me." Sebastian looked surprised when he answered " Meteor? Weren't you going to hire an assassin and kill them? I mean that was your plan last term." " Yeah, but they might find out that I hired him to kill them and I would be put in prison. Plus I do not want to waste my money on them. It would be simpler if I just willed a natural disaster to kill them." Sebastian smiled ( if you would call what he did a smile) and hurried to the grocery store to probably buy ' Kitty Kibble' or whatever he fed his incredibly large army of cats. I never let his cats in to my house because I have a pet turtle and his cats might eat them. He is called 'Mr Hopples' by the way, because he somersaults a lot. Anyway the rest of my week passed uneventfully, except for the fact that now everyone else has pretty much stopped talking to me, except for Finian who seems to be sticking like glue to me. I mean, sure he is pretty much the only person who talks to me but I just do not want to be stuck with him. Speaking of which I have a TON of homework in math, and a test in geography to study for. Way to overwork a kid on his first week!


	2. Day 13

Day 13  
I am really really exhausted. Wanna know why? The most horrible event of the school year-sports day. We have been marching continuously for one hour every morning. Which idiot invented March past anyway? It's just bringing pain, torture, exhaustion all together in the sun. God, it makes me so tired. So my geography test went well I got full marks, so yay! But my math test sucks rocks, big black rocks. I got a one, out of fifteen! And people like Grey got fourteen and a half! Even Finian beat me! He got twelve anyway math hates me and I hate it. It's a mutual hate-hate relationship anyway my mom is going to find someone who can help me in math. I seem to be doing well in chemistry though. My teacher seems impressed, even in physics. Oh speaking of teachers our class teacher decided to implement student of the month. As in the best student gets a gift for being a model student. The last ten is the first batch. Sadly he discussed this with the principal who felt that this was a "Great idea but it feels as though you are bribing children." So now all we get is our picture with the reasons why that person became student of the month. What are we? Employees in a fast food joint? This is what I asked the people around me. Then one girl told Grey this and he jumps and exclaims "We think alike that is so awesome!" thankfully (or maybe regrettably?)she told Grey that I was the one who thought of this and face literally fell. He said the same thing to me but with _way_ less enthusiasm like a deflated balloon. I just smirked and said " Yeah but don't worry even I am disgusted with the fact that I think like you." I walked away. Gross I do not want to think like Grey. I would rather think like Elisabeth. Anyway i was just getting into my new routine and then BAM I get a cold so I did not go to school for three whole days that's Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday! The bad part is that my dad got two free Coke cans in the fridge just waiting to be drunk by me, and here I am, sick with a sore throat, nose block and cough. Sad I know. This is why I have not written in a while.  
Sebastian came over and told me that a ginger honey pepper concoction should make me feel better. I told him that I was immune to that since I get colds really often. He then asked whether I wished to keep Mr. Fluffykins until I felt better I politely declined as I fear for the life of Mr. Hopples. We spent the day playing random board games and chatting. Eventually we started talking about how it would have been if we were ever in the 1800s. I said I would have probably been someone important. Maybe I would have dabbled in witchcraft or the occult. Those kinds of things fascinate me. Sebastian said he would have been my butler then because it would be fun to see me miserably fail in things like that. I said it would be weird to have him as my butler. "Why not Ciel? Imagination lets us escape into magical worlds just close your eyes and think." and I did that. When I opened them I found Sebastian with my medicine in a tray and saying "your medicine my lord." in a weird manner and we both started laughing. Then he had to leave because his cousin was coming to stay with him. He said "I am 27 and I still have no social life except for Claude and my neighbour's kid." he then left me to my own devices. I sat there and imagined myself anywhere in the world and generally did a lot of thinking. I once read in a ghost info mania that you could have an out of body experience by visualising that you are flying.  
Of course I had to catch up with school work. But whatever said and done I think my break from school was good. Sadly I did not get a single concerned call from anyone. Other than my family and Sebastian no one bothered to check up on me. I could have died and they would not have even known. Insensitive morons. I call them even though I would rather do something else when they're sick. Mum absolutely pampered me though but she does that every day. But I got extra attention since I was ill and I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy it. Yeah I guess I love my mum the most in this world probably it's because she understands me best.  
The last two days in school went okay though. Even though I was absent I managed to catch up pretty well. But as always no one informs me of the test that's coming on Tuesday. Yes, there is a test on Tuesday the notes for which I still have not got. I found out only when school ended and the teacher with my annotations left. No " Hey Ciel these are the annotations for the test we have." they just expect me to suffer and how did I get to know of this? My mum. She was talking to some of the other mothers when Grey's mum was all like the test on Tuesday is so hard to study for. So mum was like what test? Ciel does not know of this. Grey's mum said quote" what for you? He's good at the subject anyway" unquote. She practically sneered it. Mum was all irritated at her. She didn't really like Grey's mum and was creped out when once mum wore this shirt and Grey's mum literarily pulled it up to see the label. Mum was shocked. So now I get my annotations on Monday and I study. That's okay.  
Now for some shocking news. Elisabeth is going to come and probably stay over next week. ELISABETH! Now you must be wondering who she is. Well she is my family friend. My dad went to college with her dad and they are best buds. Yeah as a kid I used to hang out with her before we changed cities. We could have passed off for best friends. She was obsessed with cute things. But now I heard she's into fencing and stuff like that. Her brother (I did not get along with him.) Edward is now apparently in a punk-rock state. They'll probably arrive on the Friday before sports day and they shall have the joy to witness me March! How exciting! Note the sarcasm.  
On another note next Thursday and Friday are the days when they selected participants from the houses shall compete. How is this affecting me? Well this means no classes for two whole days. Freedom. I am participating in...insert drumroll...Nothing! What did you expect? I run as fast as a snail, not kidding I am weak physically but mentally superior and I take pride in that fact. My turtle has been in my grandma's house for the past week so note: REMIND** DAD TO** **GET MR. HOPPLES BACK**. Oh man now my hand is aching guess this is it for today. I'll keep you posted.


	3. Day 20

Day 20  
Note to self : be more frequent in writing entries.  
So now for the update. Sports day just got over a few hours ago. My faction or house or whatever won. Also Elisabeth and her family came just one hour before my sports day. So I was just generally lazing about, seeing as how I would have to march in a few hours when the doorbell rang. My dad got it. It was the Midfords. Edward had grown so tall. I feel like a dwarf(excuse the exaggeration, but when you are 157cm and someone else is like what 169cm you are bound to feel short!) he had spiked his hair and was wearing a shirt with a flaming skull. Flaming skull? All my skeleton shirts are glow in the dark so I could scare people. Aunt Francis and Uncle Alexis were the same. But Elisabeth, my god! Gone was the girl who used to cry and fuss and wear pink as if her life depended on it. Now before me that very same girl who wore only party frocks was wearing a ripped shirt saying curiosity killed the cat (Maybe she's into Emily the Strange?) a black mini skirt and sneakers. So when my parents were talking with Uncle and Aunty about how Edward left military school I walked up to Lizzy and asked her, "Who are you and what have you done with Elisabeth?" She looked at me as if I was from another planet. "Excuse me? I should be asking you the same. Who are you and what happened to Ciel, the guy who USED to be my BEST FRIEND and then moved towns and did not even bother to keep in touch except when our parents met up. But don't worry I forgive you I know you hate communicating through a phone." All right, so we switched towns and I kind of forgot about her. I was seven all right cut me some slack! I hate talking on phones as well, so now that makes me the bad guy? "Well you know that I um hate to talk long distance so..." "Yeah I know so no hard feelings?" she asked. So there was a little bit of the old Lizzy left in her, I now have some hope she won't beat me up, seeing as she fences and all. "No hard feelings." I said and she hugged me. At that moment Edward rushed in and said "Phantomhive! Get your hands off of my baby sister!" Okay so Edward had not changed much. Ever since that one incident when Elisabeth and I were six when our parents said it would be so funny if we were engaged Edward started hating me. Really, I would barf if Lizzy and I were engaged; it would way too awkward and weird. *Insert shudder here*. So anyway I calmly said I do not like Lizzy that way. Aunt Francis then called him so he left but not before saying "I am watching you Phantomhive." So after that incident I had to change into my sports uniform seeing as it was still sports day. My dad dropped me at school and so I headed to my house the Violet Wolf house or the purple house, whatever you want to call it. I was in the Sapphire Owl house when I first joined but then they swapped me with some new kid. Not that I care I do not posses house spirit. Anyway I had to go to the back where the kindergarten block was where the rest of the house was preparing. I go there and find out that we get to wear purple ribbons on our hands. Yay! What are we five? Seriously RIBBONS?! Then I run into Finian, who by the way is also part of the purple house he was grumbling about the ribbons when this random six grade munchkin comes up to us and starts glaring at us. So I just glare back and he tries to punch me! What the hell! The younger generation should show some respect! I dodged it and twisted his hand; never underestimate the power you obtain from fighiting with your cousins all summer. The kid just ran off. I mean what was the entire point of trying to punch us? Finian then tells me that that kid beat him up for lunch money.  
Then of course we had to head out. We got a really motivational speech from our vice captain Cheslock which ended with "Win the marching shield or else..." and a really evil stare. So what did we do? We marched our best. On the way out I saw my mom Lizzy and Aunt Francis watching me, they left right after my march past. Then we head out to our respective house tents and bide our time till six, and the time was three fifteen. In my time in the house tent I finished off one doughnut, four tiny brownies and half a bottle of coke. Then it was time for the closing march past. We were standing in the third lane because we were third for the past three years but now since we came first we were standing in the first lane. So Alois' prophecy that the Red House would beat everyone did not come true. Too bad he wasn't there to witness the defeat of his beloved red house; he was out of town that week.  
My mum came and picked me up after that and we went home. So here I am writing until it's time for us to leave. We are going out for dinner tonight. I was horribly teased by Edward and Lizzy for my marching so I started writing in here. Oh well now I guess I got to go.  
Later  
Okay I just got back and my legs hurt. So where were we...oh yeah dinner. While leaving Lizzy forgot her bag so my mum sent me up with her and we ran into Sebastian. He looked at me strangely and said accusingly, "Ciel! Why didn't you tell me about your girlfriend! Hello there my name is Sebastian, I'm his neighbour." I denied that I was her boyfriend (why everyone thinks that any random guy and girl hanging out are boyfriend-girlfriend is beyond my comprehension) Lizzy giggled and said" Well Sebastian my name is Elisabeth, but do call me Lizzy." Big question why did she giggle? Wasn't she supposed to be a scary fencer? Anyway I had to pull her up to our flat and get her bag. All she said was "Geez why are you in such a hurry?" It was her bag, and did she forget the fact that I was starving after sitting in the sun for so long? Brownies and doughnuts get digested fast in the sun. Edward obviously glared at me because we took so long and I was terribly teased and not to mention humiliated by Aunt Francis' remarks 'That Attempt at Marching' why does she except me to be from some military organisation? She always pushes my hair out of my face, as well. We went to this high rise restaurant that gives you the whole view of the city. I was quietly sitting in my place not doing anything when suddenly SOMEONE starts kicking my legs. I looked to find Lizzy sitting opposite me grinning like a Cheshire cat. No one gets away with kicking Ciel Phantomhive. So I start kicking back and then World War Three begins. It was surprising no one noticed it. She stopped when the food came, good thing too my legs were starting to ache. I got the full scoop on Edward's military school adventure. His mother sent him there. It was okay for a while, until Edward started complaining and finally his father felt pity on him and brought him back home. Apparently they might move here hence they came. Hmm... That would be weird, to be in the same city again. Anyway it's really none of my concern. I guess I'll write tomorrow, my eyes are closing as I write this, so good night...I guess.  
I wonder if amnesia journals sleep. I must be going mad to write that, of course books don't sleep they're not even living things! I must be really sleepy.


	4. Day 21

Day 21  
→Write an entry in the next twenty-four hours- 13 points. Done  
→Remind dad to get Mr. Hopples back- Extremely Late! 1313666 points  
→Get back at Edward for calling me short by devising a devious scheme- Late 9 points  
Right. So I have written in less than two days a brand new record! Am patting myself on the back. Now, you must have noticed that I began my entry by writing a list and rewarding myself points, this is a trait that I picked up from Emily Strange.(Quite handy for remembering things if you ask me.) If I manage to get above 3,142857142857 points by the time I reach...60 days I will get myself a...a...a...all right I have no wants (as of now, who knows what the future holds?) I shall probably reward myself with a book.  
Moving on I thought I could sleep late (seeing as sports day just ended and all) I was having this amazing dream as well where I was the Evil Overlord of the universe (but in a good way). But alas I was woken up by mother dearest. How? Well since our apartment is a three bedroom one: where one bedroom was mine, the second my parents and the third the music/TV room, where my piano, my old keyboard (which my mum wants to send to my grandma's house since I could practice on that in the holidays but I am adamant on keeping it here since I LIKE to LOOK at it and think of how far I have come since I started at the age of six) and electric guitar and acoustic guitar gathering cobwebs, I do not like guitar as much as piano. My dad's custom made speakers which are half my height completely disfigured after my quest to imitate Pablo Picasso, but sadly my father did not appreciate the masterpiece of my two year old self since I punctured the speakers. Then the TV, DVD player was also there along with the sofa which folded into the bed which could accommodate only one person. It's easy to guess that Lizzy and her parents would sleep in my room. Edward would be in the TV room, which leaves me with my mum and dad. You get the picture.  
I was the last one to arrive at the breakfast table. Mum and Aunt Francis were busy in the kitchen while the rest of us were gobbling down what was present on the table. Waffles with chocolate syrup. I woke up completely when its aroma hit me as I opened the bedroom door after my bath. I immediately went and hijacked three waffles, my father observing this commented that the waffles were going nowhere and I should eat them more slowly, lest I choke to death.  
Apparently the plan for today was that Aunt Francis, Lizzy, mum and I, would go out maybe to the mall. Uncle Alexis, Edward and Father would go hang out at their friend Ralph's place. All right so you must be wondering why I was stuck with the 'girl gang' well that is because of a three reasons. One, between my mum and dad I would chose to go with my mum any day, because she is actually quite fun to be around. Just ask anyone of my classmates they would tell you that they would kill to have my mum as their mum. My mother understands me, probably due to the fact that she writes for kids and thinks like one or that she knows her son best. I know that hanging out and talking to your mum and telling her everything (all right not everything that's why you are here!) is not considered 'cool', but hey, you do not have my mum as your mother, hell you have not even met her! Okay, back to point one my dad is a cynic apparently my mum thinks I am too, in fact everyone thinks that I am exactly like my dad. So too much negative energy in one place is not good, we would probably end up fighting as well. Two, Ralph falls into the category of those kinds of people whose life is down in the dumps (and by down I mean way down, like 30 feet down) and want to drag others down with them to share their misery. What joy they get out of this remains a mystery to me. He is an alcoholic and my father was made one 'cos of him and I share my mother's mutual hatred of him. So I do not want to hang around depressed people. Reason number three, Ralph's wife divorced him after twelve years of marriage six years ago when we first moved here. He has yet to get over this fact; and it doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon. In fact when we all went out for dinner the night when I fell sick he drove by his ex-wife's house and said, "this is my WIFE's house" not ex-wife's. Creepy or what? Plus he resents the fact that dad still has a family, so...yeah.  
Well we were all set to go and we went to the mall and, where do I go? The book section obviously. Good thing the mall had a book store; I found a book by one of my favourite authors Hunter S. Thompson. I loved the book Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, it was a true piece of gonzo journalism even though H.S.T. thinks otherwise. So while I was browsing through the books Lizzy walks up behind me and scares me by poking me in the stomach, it HURT! I am not some puny wimp but that girl pokes hard. Must be the result of being a fencing prodigy, I guess I should go learn kendo or something. Back to the point I turned around and asked her whether she wanted to kill me by almost giving me a heart attack but all she did was smile. "Come on Ciel don't be such a..."she started. "Such a what?" I asked but she just turned around and walked away. Lizzy...it's so hard to understand her.  
Well, we spent a good hour wandering there. Then we went home. We were waiting for dad's group to come home when Sebastian stopped over and asked if I could help him with something. Naturally when I agreed, Lizzy tagged along because: "you guys have not seen each other for such a long time, you should spend quality time together" that was what aunt Francis said. Quality time? We are not five or something! Anyway Sebastian did not mind if she came along. The 'help' which Sebastian needed was help in cleaning up. Apparently his maid got thyroid or something and won't be coming for another two weeks and his mother was coming in two days along with his aunt.  
There is only one word to describe Sebastian's 'humble abode' as he puts it and that word is CATS. Yes they are everywhere you look. In the cupboards, shelves, let's not even talk about that time when I went to wash my face once in the restroom. The man has OCD obsessive cat disorder. Elisabeth, the poor girl who did not know this fact, was hit in the face by these ferrocious fiendish felines. She freaked out and looked ready to strangle them. But anyhow we managed to help him clean up and have time to eat dough noughts in the process. We were all eating them in Sebastian's living room and the conversation went like this.  
Lizzy: So, Sebastian...why do you have so many cats. It's like a cat museum.  
Me: Sebastian here wants to become that stereotype creepy old lady with the cats. You know, except for the fact that he would be an old man.  
Sebastian: Ciel! That is not true cats are the highest species. They are so smart, enigmatic, and beautiful. Cats are MAGICAL! (Then he goes on to give a whole lecture on this topic, I won't write it here. It will probably bore you, unlike me of course.)  
Lizzy:( after the fifteen minute lecture.) You don't have a social life, or a girlfriend do you?  
Sebastian:...no but even Ciel is in the same boat.  
Me: Hey that was rude. I _have_ a social life okay I just do not fit in with the crowd because of my superior intellectual wavelength.  
Sebastian and Lizzy: yeah right!

Guess the world is filled with people below my level of awesomeness and intellect.  
Later  
Got back at Edward when Lizzy defended me in his next attempt to call me short. He hates it when his sister gets mad at him. Nothing much going on now. We ate in today. Dad and uncle Alexis tampering with the speakers listening to jazz. The three of us playing monopoly, me winning! All right it's my turn. I'll write more tomorrow. I have got to go spend quality time now.


End file.
